Jealousy Killed The Cat
by CakeXD
Summary: Deidara smashed into an adorable kitten while he was strolling along with his uncaring danna. Picking up this little kitten, he decided to take him home. All was good until, this 'Cat' crossed the puppets line. Sasori x Deidara Yaoi. Rated T for now. XD
1. Prologue

Jealously Killed the Cat

Prologue: The new Kitty.

"Sasori Danna!" the blonde whined as he ran up to catch up with his Danna. The redhead sighed ignoring the desperate cry for attention.

"Danna… C'mon… Just a cuddle un… Please un!"

"I already told you. No."

"Please Sasori Danna! I want a hug un…!"

"No… I want to get back home. I have a lot of work to do Deidara and I want to finish it by tonight."

The artist sighed and followed quietly beside his Danna, until he felt a warm furry brush against his ankle.

"Un?" Deidara looked down and saw an adorable fluffy kitten. It had messy reddish-brown fur and the brightest hazel eyes the young blonde had ever seen. It had white-fur paws and ears, making it have a striking appearance that embraced its cute figure.

"Danna! Isn't this the cutest thing ever!" the clay artist cried holding the wood colored kitten in front of the puppeteer's face. Sasori glared at the inferno fur ball as it stared back at him with its innocent, wide, hazel-brown eyes.

"No. Now let it go Deidara. We can't keep it."

"B-but why not un?"

"Because… I do NOT want that furry thing to be in OUR house."

"I want to keep it Danna un! PLEASE?"

The scorpion stared at his lover as he held the kitten to his chest and both were making their extremely sad puppy-dog eyes.

"I said-"

"PLEASE SASORI DANNA!"

Deidara gave out his extremely cute face, making the redhead eyes twitch.

"Fine! Fine! Damn you and your adorable tactics…"

"YAY! Thank you Sasori Danna un!" the happy uke squealed, glomping his Danna.

The puppet-master groaned as he walked on, his beloved blonde skipping along beside him.

"What am I going to name it Danna un?"

"Name it yourself Dei…"

"Hmm…"

The puzzled artist looked at his new pet cat and then looked at his Danna. Wild and messy red hair, brownish-hazel eyes, that cool looking gaze, this kitten reminded him so much about his Danna.

"I am going to call you… Sori un!"

"Sori? What type of name is that?"

"You have it in your name yea!"

"It is Sasori Not Sori…"

"Part of your name un! By the way, he is a cat."

"He? It's a guy?"

"Yea, the kitty has balls Danna un…"

The redhead scoffed as Deidara nuzzled his nose with the kitten's.

"Aww… You are so cute un!"

"Yea yea… Come in already."

The blonde smiled as he entered the house with his new little companion.


	2. Chapter 1

Jealousy Killed the Cat

Chapter one: Settling in?

By the next few days, Deidara had bought all the necessary items for the little kitten to stay. He smiled gleefully as he watched the adorable red fur ball play with his new toys. Sasori blinked at his partner with his new cat. Over the past few days, the blonde had not bothered him once. 'Maybe a damned cat wouldn't be a bad idea after all…' the puppet artist smiled to himself until the door bell rang. 'Crap! Could it be…?'

"I'll get it un!"

Sasori peeped out of the room and saw his lover opening the door to the zombie twins, their closest neighbors.

"Hidan… Will you let go of me now? It is already bad enough that you dragged me here…"

"Oh shut up you bastard, it was time you got out from your fucking chair to get your ass out."

The older man rolled his eyes as he was pushed in by the albino.

"Sup' bitches! Mind if we came over for a while?"

Deidara smiled happily and closed the door.

"Sure un! You can take a look at my new pet kitty too!"

Hidan scanned the floor and saw the small little red ball that was on the floor. He was rolling and scampering about, playing with a small plush rat. The zealot squealed.

"Oh my Jashin! Aren't you the fucking cutest thing EVER?"

The two ukes soon became preoccupied with the little kitten and completely ignored the existence of their lovers, who were staring at them. Kakuzu arched an eyebrow.

"Sasori? You actually let Deidara bring that thing inside the house? Let alone keep it? Are you okay…?"

"Yea, yea I'm fine. Deidara begged me to keep it so I guess I have no choice or he'll just sulk for the whole week. And it would suck when that happens."

The miser smiled as he entered the redhead's study, leaving the two outside to play with the kitten. They both sat down by the small coffee table and began to chat, like usual.

"You sure you would want to keep that cat from now on? You can just kill it and tell Deidara it ran away."

"Even I'm not that mean Kakuzu. Anyway, that kitten can be useful sometimes. It can occupy Deidara's attention while I work. I wouldn't be so bothered and I might get my work finished up early."

"That may be true, but that thing costs quite a bit and it can seriously mess up the furniture if you're not careful."

Sasori laughed as Kakuzu's miser skills kicked in.

"Not to worry Kakuzu. I'm sure I can handle it."

"Well… Whatever you say… But be careful, things may not go the way you plan…"

"Yea right…"

Sasori took Kakuzu's words lightly and paid no mind to the blonde artist and his pet cat… Until…

"DEIDARA! Get your damned cat out of my study this INSTANT do you hear me?"

Deidara jumped off the couch and ran to his Danna's room and saw Sori scampering about in the redhead's box of puppet parts. Alarmed, he quickly pulled his kitten out.

"Bad Sori! Don't you know that there might be dangerous items in there? Don't go into Danna's room next time un."

Sasori growled, massaging his temples. He then looked angrily at the blonde.

"How many times do I have to tell you and that damned cat to stay out of my study?"

"You can't blame him Danna! He's just a kitten un…!"

The puppeteer was definitely pissed. This was surely not the first time he has been saying this. That cat had been ruining a lot of things lately. Scratching furniture and his puppets, breaking and toppling over cups and vases and even raiding the kitchen! Deidara's master was almost close to his limits.

"Whatever… Just take it out of my sight…!"

The sculptor huffed, leaving his master's room, the small pet cat following soon after. 'Sasori Danna can be really mean sometimes…' He looked down to Sori, who is affectionately rubbing his head against Deidara's shin.

"Oh… But you're still so cute and innocent yea… Maybe Sasori was just pissed. Come on Sori! Let's get you some milk shall we?"

"Meow~!"

The artist giggled and picked his pet up, heading towards the kitchen.

Night soon fell and Deidara went into his and his Danna's room, but he left the kitten outside.

"Sorry Sori, Danna doesn't want you in this room, so go on to your own bed okay?"

The blonde smiled and closed the door, locking the cat outside. The kitten looked around the quiet house; a mischievous grin grew on his face as he stayed in his basket till the clock struck twelve. Then, he changed, growing bigger, getting more human like features until he finally morphed into a human. Devil red slit eyes scanned the room, checking whether the coast is clear and the odd creature made its way to the kitchen.

Sasori groaned and woke up when he heard soft movement in the kitchen. He sat up and looked beside him, Deidara was still in bed. He glanced at the clock, 3.30 am. 'God…! That fucking cat is really gonna get it now.' He quickly got up and quietly made his way to the kitchen to avoid waking his uke up. He entered the kitchen, ready to scoot the cat out of the house when he saw, not a cat but a human, with white cat ears and a half red and white tail.

"What the shit is going on here? What the heck are you and why the hell are YOU in my house?"

The man smiled and licked the milk that was on his fingers.

"Sasori is it? Don't you recognize me?"

The puppet master's jaw dropped. He scanned the thing from head to toe, blood red hair, red glowing slit eyes, wearing and odd jacket with loose pants and no shirt at all? What the heck was all this? Could he be dreaming? Sasori rubbed his eyes and still saw the creature, rummaging through the fridge.

"Okay, look here you thing. I don't give damn on how you became like this but I want you to get the fuck out of this house."

"Me, get out? You must be joking, if I'm not around, my master is gonna be really really sad and depressed. I don't think you want that do you Sasori~?"

If he were to chase Sori out of the house, Deidara would really be sad. Even angry if he found out his Danna was the one who chased him out.

"Anyway, I will turn back to normal when its time for him to wake up and everything will be back to normal…"

The devilish creature then suddenly appeared in Sasori's face. He smiled a wide grin.

"Anyway… You wouldn't want you beloved Deidara to cry do you?"

The red head shuddered as the icy cold breath of the demon tickled his ear. Then, he backed away, growling.

"Whatever… Just don't do anything that you know you're not supposed to…"

Sasori turned away from the creepy thing as it continued its mid night snack. The night seemed longer than he thought…

+Writer's Comments+

Weird idea if you ask me. This story was made since my cousin wanted a reason to hate cats. Exactly, I was like... "WHY do you want to hate such a cute and innocent creature?" and she said that a cat scratched her and she still loved it. And her mum won't let her keep it. So she wanted to hate cats. So I guess since she is the one who influenced me into Akatsuki Yaoi, so this story would help. XD anyway, the next chappie will be posted by this week too. So please COMMENT! If not it may never continue... T^T And I will be very slowww at updating... So pleawse! Fave and comment! w posting soon! I Hope.


	3. Chapter 2

Jealousy Killed the Cat

Chapter 2- Anger takes over.

Sasori glared at the 'cat' that was curled up on the couch. He knew that weird demon thing he saw last night was this beloved kitten of Deidara, the blonde really couldn't let go of it. Every time the redhead saw his lover, hugging and kissing the inferno little devil, he would get angrier and angrier.

"Sori, there you are~!"

And there came the naïve sculptor, picking up the cat that lay lazily on the couch. The scorpion looked away, trying not to look, in case he really blew up. Deidara arched an eyebrow when he saw his Danna look away from him. 'Was something really the matter un…?' Recently, after the 'kitten' arrived, they have been talking and interacting a lot less. Sasori would just lock himself in his study while Deidara played about with Sori and did his own hobbies. Suddenly noticing it, the young artist sighed as he poured out some cat kibble for his kitten. He heard Sasori slam the study room door, he flinched and sat down on the kitchen floor.

"What am I to do un… Sasori Danna doesn't seem to be really happy…" Deidara muttered as he stroked Sori's arched back. The cat then hopped onto his master's thigh and rubbed his side against the blonde's abdomen, showing a sigh of comfort. The artist giggled as the kitten's ears tickled his stomach through the thin fabric.

"Well at least you're happy Sori-kun."

"Mew!"

The young blonde laughed, kissing his pet cat's forehead. The kitten licked at his master's nose and Deidara playfully tickled the young cat's stomach. Unknown to them, a sad puppeteer was watching them, from behind the door. 'Deidara loves that thing so much… I can't get rid of it…' Sasori sighed, leaving the master and pet to their laughter, locking himself in his study. Though he had plenty of work to do, he couldn't concentrate. 'What the heck does that creature want? What the hell does that thing want to do to with my Deidara?' Worried thoughts rushed in, that cat was definitely not normal, but what could it do? The redhead growled in frustration, 'That's it! I'm calling Kakuzu.' He grabbed his cell and began to dial.

"Kakuzu?"

"Speaking…? What's the matter Sasori? You don't call people during your work hours…"

"It's about the cat, I need some help."

"Ahh… See! This was what I was talking about… What seems to be the problem? Is that thing too much for you to handle?"

"Well sort of… The thing is, that 'cat' isn't so much of a cat, but more of a freaking weird cat human thing."

"What the…? Sasori… There is one thing that I'm sure of now, you have lost your common sense, that's completely not logical...! That cat must have really gone into your head, what the hell are you saying?"

"Kakuzu, I am damn serious here. I saw it last night, it was making a hell lot of noise in the kitchen so I thought I would scoot it out but apparently, I didn't see any cat or kitten of some sort, all I saw was a human! With cat ears and tail though, but I was definitely sure that that cat was a HUMAN. Or demon or whatever, it is NOT a cat! It isn't normal!"

"Okay… Since you said it like that, but what the hell is that cat or whatever it is still doing in your house then?"

"The whole point is, it is too attached to Deidara and Deidara is too attached to it! That damned thing won't go away! It will just find its way back to the house again. I can't get rid of it."

"Have you tried killing it?"

Silence fell on the line.

"Well, have you?"

"No…"

Kakuzu smiled.

"Then how about tonight, kill it and throw it away. And tell Deidara that it ran away. He may be sad for a few days but hey, it's definitely better than having a creature in your house. It is also for Deidara's own good. God knows what that creature can do to you and your blonde."

Sasori agreed and cut the line, hoping that what the miser had said would work. For that 'cat' was seriously getting on his nerves.

Later, night soon fell and Deidara was in deep sleep. The puppet master slowly got out of bed and left the bedroom, ready to set things right. He saw him in the darkness, lazing on the couch, flipping through the TV channels with the volume muted. Sasori slipped away quietly into the kitchen, grabbing a random knife off the sink. Suddenly a sharp breeze blew by, and there right behind the redhead was the devilish creature. The puppeteer jumped as he turned around.

"Sasori? Out so late?"

The demon grinned. 'What the heck is wrong with this thing! He barely seems human now!' Sasori screamed in his panicked mind, trying to calm himself down.

"I'm here to set things right! You were never meant to be here with my Deidara. So you either scram or I get rid of you myself!

Sori laughed, taking this all as a joke.

"Get rid of me? What are you, a demon like me? I highly doubt so! You can't get rid of me mortal… I will remain here, until I'm done with what I came for."

Sasori growled; that was enough talk for him. He stabbed the knife straight into the creature's heart. The thing screamed out in pain as blood gushed out. The scorpion kept pummeling the cat-like human with stabs until no movement was found. He grabbed the sack he prepared earlier and packed the bloody body into it, throwing it into the dumpster a few streets away. Once he was done with that he went back home and he cleaned up the mess on the kitchen floor as if nothing ever happened and got himself cleaned up. The next morning came quickly and the cat was nowhere to be seen. 'Finally… I have gotten rid of that freaky thing' Sasori let out a sigh of relief as he set the breakfast on the table. The bed room door soon opened.

"Mmm! I smell pancakes un!"

The puppeteer smiled when he saw his happy blonde hopped down the stairs.

"Yes, its pancakes. Would you want some syrup?"

The artist munched happily on the sweet treat and temporarily forgot all about his pet cat… Until…

"Sori…? Sori…? Where are you Sori! You haven't eaten your breakfast! Sori…!"

Deidara called out desperately to the red wood cat. The redhead arched an eyebrow and peeked out from his room, the clay artist seemed close to tears.

"Sori… Where did you go un…?"

The blonde finally settled down on the couch, burying his face into his hands.

"Sori…"

The puppeteer, feeling guilty went over and soothed and comforted his uke and rubbed the sobbing boy's back.

"It's okay Deidara. Maybe Sori just ran away, to find his own life. Don't take it so hard…"

The blonde hugged his master and sobbed heavily; Sasori smiled softly and kissed his partner's head. After a while, Deidara stopped and continued the entire day out with his Danna. But unknown to the scorpion, it was not over…

+Writer's Comments+

Awkwardd...! O.o scary catt, now my cousin is more scared of cats than hating them. Lols. Ahh, but Scorpians have their own defense ability too against other animals that tread too close to their territory. If kitty is coming back for more, he better be prepared...! XD Anyway, enjoy this and comment, my cousin would like it too if her requested story gets commented. X3 Posting soon! Comment and Fave! And most of all Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3

Jealousy Killed the Cat

Chapter 3-

Deidara sighed as he lay in bed awake, he couldn't fall asleep. His mind was preoccupied with the many thoughts of the wood-colored cat. He couldn't possibly have run away could he? Sighing, he stared at the LED clock that stood on the side table. 11.59pm, closing his eyes he tried to relax his mind and at least fall asleep. But then a small dull thud snapped him up, he blinked looking around the dark room. 'What was that?' after a few minutes of silence, the blonde shrugged it off, going back to sleep. To his surprise, something warm and furry brushed against his ankles. He immediately jumped, pulling the sheets off him. And there stood the adorable wooden kitten, purring as he saw his master. With a squeal, the kitten was lodged tightly in between his master's arms and chest. Due to the loud cry of joy, the grumpy redhead began to stir.

"Oh Sori-kun! Where have you been? I was worried sick un!"

As the cat was showered with worried and concerned question, it turned to the puppeteer, who was staring, wide-eyed and speechless at the inferno demon. A creepy smile edged itself on the kitten's face; the eyes showed a glint that could have scared the redhead half to death. 'W-what? How was this possible? That demon thing is still alive! Was this a nightmare? Wake up Sasori! What kind of twisted crap is this?'

"See Sasori Danna! He came back un! He-"

Deidara fell silent when he noticed that his Danna was no longer in the room. He sighed again.

"Danna…"

He blinked sadly as he stared at the closed mahogany door. Then he felt it. A sharp prick that came from the fur ball in his arms, a cold needle of satisfaction and horrifying glee merged together. He looked downwards and saw a different cat in the eyes of his beloved Sori. One that was much colder than it seems…

The puppeteer bent down over the sink, he washed his face several times but it still seemed like a reality. This was no freaky dream, it was so very real. He sighed and slumped down to the dry bathroom floor. That creature just would not go away would it? What has he got himself into now? Sasori tried to relax himself, his mind was not cooperating and he was losing his sanity. He had to find the motive of this freaky creature before it really took something he couldn't replace… Something in his heart like… Deidara… 'Who am I kidding…? I'm losing to a cat…'

He stared straight at the mirror; the reflection of himself was staring back at him, with the eyes that showed disappointment. His conscience began to talk, 'What is wrong with you Akasuna! Why are you so bothered by that stupid cat? He was not there when you and Deidara were happily together were you?'

"No…" he muttered softly to himself. Then his conscience rang back. 'Then what's the problem? You had Deidara figured out long before that stupid cat! Win him over, he was yours to begin with, no good for nothing cat is going to separate you and him right? Show some backbone puppet boy! You are not the loser! The game has barely started yet! Show that damned cat whose boss.'

A smile appeared on Sasori's face, he got a plan.

The sun soon came up and Deidara could hear the sound of frying. The blonde rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his foggy head. 'Danna is cooking breakfast? Again…?' He got up and freshened himself before he when down.

"Danna…?"

The redhead turned to the call of his name.

"Morning Deidara~! Come and sit down for breakfast!"

The uke could have twitched at the sound of his master's singsong voice, but he was too worried about his sanity.

"Sasori Danna, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself."

"Naaw… I'm fine Deidara. Today I plan to spend the day off."

'Sasori Danna? Spend a day off? Awkward…!' the blonde looked disbelievingly at the redhead.

"Are you sure un…?"

The redhead nodded and placed the delicious bacon and cheese omelet on the table. The fried golden edges of crispy egg and the wet and runny remains of half cooked egg, melted cheese and crispy bacon flowed out as the redhead cut open the hot egg pack. Deidara could feel saliva running down his chin as the scent of the fresh homemade omelet wafted into his nose. Blue eyes watched as the puppeteer's hands sprinkled freshly ground pepper and salt on to the omelet and cut a generous steaming piece and placed it near the sculptor's mouth.

"Say 'Ah' Dei."

Blinking, the boy opened his mouth and had the delicious mouthful melting in his throat. It was so good! In a flash, the delicious breakfast when down the blonde's throat, the redhead feeding him all.

"Thank you for the meal Sasori Danna~! It was so delicious un!"

Sasori smiled and handed the blonde a tall cooling glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Grinning, Deidara drank it as his master cleaned the dishes. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it un!"

Sasori smiled as the surprise was waiting behind that door. The front door was swung open.

"Konan-chan?"

"Deidara-chaaaan!" The blunette squealed as she glomped the surprised blonde, behind her was her hubby, with the rest of the neighborhood gang.

"What are you guys doing here un?"

Kisame smiled as he answered.

"Gang road trip! We are going to the Waterworks Park! Where there is a hot beach, hot water amusement parks and hot babes!"

Itachi gave the shark a swift whack on the head.

"What was THAT Kisame…?"

"I was just kidding! Heheh…! Don't be mad 'tachi-kun!"

The weasel gave a low growl as he turned away from the poor man. Everyone laughed at the couple's small charade.

"So what are we waiting for bitches? Let's head out already!"

"But my bag isn't packed yet un!"

Then a redhead spoke up.

"I got them right here. Now just go change into your swimsuit."

Deidara jumped up happily and hugged his master, planting a kiss on his cheek before skipping away to their bedroom. Whistles and teases aroused in the room as Sasori had a dusty pink blush on his cheeks.

"D'awwz… That was so sweet."

"Shut it Kisame."

"You have to admit Sasori. I am not too sure that cat can replace you. Dei seems to love you so much."

"Yea! Tobi is sure a bad cat is not that lovable."

"You will never know actually. But now I have that cat taken care of."

Everyone sweat-dropped as they saw the creepy, cold and sadistic smile that formed on the man's face, then the blonde came clumsily down the stairs, shades propping back his bangs and blonde hair in a signature ponytail.

"Okay! Let's head out un!"

Writer's Comments~

Aah! Scorpian is fighting back now! A nasty sting that cat is gonna get. My cousin now wants a cat... A demon one some more... Am I a reverse helper man...? X.x Please Comment and Fave! Or sori will come look for you at niiight~! Watch the under of your bed. He is hiding... X3 Post soon! XD


	5. Chapter 4

Jealousy Killed the Cat

Chapter 4-

It was a whole day of fun and games as the famous gang hit the sun-kissed beach. The particular thing was that the blonde did not utter a single word about the forgotten cat that was locked up in the Akasuna's basement. Sooner or later, evening arrived, turning the once hot and yellow beach into a beach colored soft hue of pink and purple pastel with traces of orange and yellow from the setting sun. A perfect romantic sight if you ask me, many people had left the beach for dinner but the group of ten were still there, spread across the beach in their pairs. Sasori and Deidara sat on a piece of dry driftwood at the edge of the beach, staring at the sun as it slowly sets. The clay artist felt a blush crawl onto his cheeks, this was too romantic and sweet to be true. The puppet was also looking away, afraid to come in contact with the blonde's sparkling blue eyes. But without them noticing, their bodies were edging closer and closer together.

"Danna…?"

"Yes Dei…?"

"I noticed that you have been unhappy with Sori coming in lately un…"

The redhead's eyes widened, did he hear correctly? Why wasn't he like panicking that he hasn't fed Sori?

"I…never liked cats…"

"You're lying Danna… You can't lie to me un."

'Damn uke instincts!' the puppeteer growled in his head. He looked at the sweet blonde's face.

"Do you hate Sori because he destroys your things? Or is it because you're…Jealous?"

That word pricked Sasori's heart. He was jealous…Very Jealous. But it was a competition wasn't it?

"Yes… I am VERY jealous…"

With the look of his master's serious face and pissed tone, the younger artist edged over, wrapping his arms around him, cooling the hothead a little.

"I'm sorry Danna… I am just insensitive un… I should have paid more attention to you and your feelings… I promise to give you more attention okay?"

The scorpion looked at the apologetic face of the younger man. He smiled softly, kissing his lover's forehead.

"But what if you forget Deidara…?"

"I will…send Sori to the pet adoption centre un. If we can't live together happily with Sori then I will send him away."

The sweet words poured into the redhead's ears like music. He could win this…or so he thought.

Soon, the gang left the beach and headed to their respective homes. Sasori unlocked the door, letting the blonde into the house.

"Sori-kun…? You home~?"

A small kitten's head popped up from the kitchen. Sasori growled. 'Did that cat chew a hole through the wall or something? I swore I locked that door nice and tight…' There was a smirk on the cat's face as he was held by Deidara which poured out a bowl of cat food with a number of treats. Thinking that the blonde would cuddle him and shower him with affection, Sori waited. But to his surprise, the sculptor didn't even look at him.

"So Danna, what do you want for dinner un?"

"Do you want to go out Dei…?"

"Naww… I wanna stay home and spend time with Danna un!"

The puppet smiled with satisfaction and looked at the jealous cat's face twist with anger. The blonde gave his master a seductive pout. It was on tonight. A grin glued itself on the puppet master's face as he led his uke to the bedroom, locking the door shut behind him. The cat let out a low growl as he changed into his normal form, glaring at the innocent mahogany door.

"Oh it is so on Sasori… You are asking for it…"

Dawn approached and the morning sun came up. The uke yawned and got up. Sasori was not in bed and he smelt French toast and bacon. He smiled, Danna was making breakfast again. He got and let out a yelp, his back ached like crazy. He shouldn't have coaxed Sasori to thrust in that hard last night… He sighed and made his way to the toilet before jumping down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Danna, what is for breakfast un?"

The redhead turned and smiled.

"French toast, a sunny side up and fresh bacon Dei-chan…!"

Deidara blinked. Something was wrong with Sasori… He felt…different. There wasn't this same feeling that the artist always felt when his Danna was around. He looked at his master; he was a little pale…

"Sasori Danna…? Are you feeling okay? You don't look too like yourself today, is there something wrong un?"

The puppet gave the creepiest smile the blonde never seen his lover make.

"I'm okay Dei-chan, don't need to worry about me, I may be a little tired though."

The sculptor didn't ask anymore. He ate his breakfast in silence before turning to Sasori , who was washing the dishes. Then he looked around the floor. Sori weren't around…weird… Then he spoke up.

"Danna, can we go over to Hidan's place today? I promised him a DDR match un."

"Okay Dei-chan, I'll follow you too."

That smile… It just was not right. It was not his Danna's smile. His Danna was not there. He looked away, leaving the kitchen to go upstairs to change up. 'This is so weird… Sasori Danna is definitely not himself today… He is so…cold. And he doesn't call me Dei-chan often, lest I am angry… This may get worse…I need to get help from Kakuzu and Hidan. And secondly… where is Sori?'

"Hey Sasori Danna, have you seen Sori? He has been missing this morning and I couldn't find him anywhere un."

The blonde then noticed the redhead look away with a troubled face.

"Ouh… ehh… He might have went out to play… since I left the back door open last night!"

The artist arched an eyebrow, he doubted that nervous answer.

"Okay… If you say so Danna…C'mon lets go to Hidan's place already un!"

As the innocent teen hopped out of the door, an evil smile placed itself on the scorpion's face.

"Sure… Let's go… Master…"

Writer's Comments

Yo ppl! So here's another post! Just what is wrong with Sasori? Lols, you guys thought there would have been smut didn't ya? Hahaz, too bad! XD Not now, but there just might be a smut. So read on! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews for this odd story! XD I appreciate you guys! Post to you soon!


End file.
